The Humane Monstrel
by Bropower125
Summary: AU.What would happen if Tsukune and Moroha were combined into one being at a young age. The Cover has been made by me. Please make sure to read and review! Rated T for later parts of the story.Working on a much much better rewrite right now. (I want to have a few chapter's ready b4 I put out the rewrite so expect a long wait.)
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Youkai

**Hello Bropower125 here, this is my first fanfic** **on** **this site, however I have created one fanfiction in the past and I'm hoping to make this one,** **however I have a few rules regarding reviews, first off the only type of criticism allowed is the constructive kind, if someone calls an oc a mary sue I will ignore them if they don't give me a good enough reason, now if you have an idea I could use please tell me because if you give me Ideas it will help me due to being new and cause I haven't read through the entire manga yet, also this will be an AU fic where fairy tale doesn't exist (Yes I have a plan for it,(I might bring them in if I get enough people asking me to do it, however I have no idea what Alucard and those other characters are like so I may not do so well) as well Tsukune will be slight OOC, don't worry though 'cause the great parts about him will still be there, also If you feel like I'm handling a character wrong please let me know 'cause I want to attempt to make it as canon as possible.**

* * *

 **Also I do not own Rosario+Vampire, that belongs to Akihisa Ikeda, and I am not making any profit off of this.**

* * *

(A/N= Author's Note)

'Tsukune' – Regular with Single Brackets

' **Moroha'** (Or inner tsukune in this case) –Bold with Single Brackets

"Outer Moka" -Regular with double brackets

 **Inner Moka – Bold without brackets (You will know when its Moka or just me being lazy FYI)**

" _Everyone Else" –Italics with Double Brackets_

* * *

 _ **Sorry For The Long Intro I am simply trying to make everything as enjoyable as possible!**_

* * *

Tsukune woke up groggily his mother calling for him 'Five more minutes mom' he said only after sighing and hearing Moroha, or his "inner voice" as he called it, saying

' **Cmon if we don't hurry we'll miss our first day of high school!'**

(A/N= Just an FYI Tsukune doesn't know he's a monster due to Moroha so to Tsukune it just seems like he's going to a school ironically called Monster Academy (that's what youkai means))

Tsukune then rushed downstairs in his new "Academy Outfit" as he completely forgot about breakfast. Tsukune then ran out the door and continued to forget about breakfast as he now had a new chance of getting a fairly normal life after failing all of his entrance exams, he then hopped on the big yellow "seemingly magic" bus (A/N= Yes, I went there!)

The bus driver then eerily laughed then said "I hope you know what you're doing kid, 'cause when you go there, it may be the last thing you ever see..." After that the bus went into a tunnel and it started glowing multiple colors from reds to blues to greens. Then as Tsukune saw all the stuff that made you think you were on acid Moroha explained everything to Tsukune.

' **Tsukune, I must tell you everything now'**

* * *

 **(Start Flashback)**

 **Tsukune was lying in a hospital bed, Moroha in the one beside Tsukune's, the two boys were nearing death and the only way to save them was to graft one of the boy's souls onto the others body, it could, and most definitely would be painful, and since Moroha had nowhere to go his parents having been killed by a rampaging serial killer while still slightly conscious decided to be the one to be grafted onto Tsukune's body as long as his power would end up in the young human "friend" who found him and had gotten the serious illness trying to save him.** (A/N= Basically Moroha and Tsukune were combined into one soul kinda' like Inner and Outer Moka(So technically speaking this is their origin story)) **Not long after Tsukune woke up with a strange yet familiar voice in his head and did not know that his memories of Moroha had been erased to make things easier for them to coexist in the weak and fragile body. Not long after Tsukune went home and had found things like using a knife very easy and almost instinctual, finally the voice did more than mumble and Tsukune was for the first time able to talk to this "inner voice" and it had told him to call it Moroha, Tsukune grew up for the most part believing he was human up until now.**

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Tsukune then asked if there were any 'benefits' to this "soul grafting", Moroha told him that Tsukune was now in fact a Monstrel like Moroha

* * *

Off on the other side of the great barrier was the Exorcist known as Mikogami, who know knew that the boy who was supposed to be a "human" was now a Monstrel, this he thought could cause some small problems, though not many since the boy is technically only a monstrel as long as the soul stayed grafted to him, he then went back to his chambers to think about what he could do to make this work in his favor, since Tsukune was technically a Monstrel who lived among humans peacefully. A big smirk grew on his face, this would be interesting indeed, especially to see how this worked out...

* * *

The _magic school bus_ (A/N = Yes I went there again with another reference to the magic school bus MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA) had just reached the other side of the dimensional tunnel, Seeing the very Halloween oriented place Tsukune quickly asked Moroha

'Is this normal for monsters Moroha'

' **Yes it is Tsukune, you'll get used to it don't worry, just try to remember to NOT say you're human, since that will get you killed very quickly most likely by being burned on a stake'**

Tsukune then shivers uncontrollably and then acts as if it never happened.

Along the way through all the dead trees and gravestones Tsukune thought Moroha was right, he was getting used to this new environment, when Moroha told him

' **I told you, you would get used to it!'**

"WATCH OUT" yelled a voice that came seemingly fast, Moroha told Tsukune to get ready for a possible fight but then laughed uncontrollably when he found out he had gotten worried over a simple bike.

The bike however hit Tsukune and caused his face to get a scratch which started to bleed, then Tsukune noticed his hand was on the young girls leg and his nose started bleeding uncontrollably (A/N = I told you I would keep him as normal as possible(I'm not a liar))

The girl then said "Oh sorry I caused you to bleed" and pulled out a handkerchief and was about to wipe the blood away when she then sucked his blood from his neck.

Tsukune then started screaming, going 'AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYEEEEEEE', Moroha then tried to calm him down saying that the girl was a vampire and wasn't much of a threat sealed so he didn't need to worry.

The girl looked at the cute boy, his blood tasted awesome; almost human which was a hard quality to find in monsters, no less monstrels. (A/N = Yes she can taste the monster type in the blood she eats/drinks) The boy then asked her if she wanted to be friends, she accepted and thought to herself "Strange, most monstrels hate purebreds"

Inner Moka then told her in response that it was a monstrel soul grafted onto a human body to keep the two souls alive; she then continued to explain this to outer Moka, who seemed altogether clueless about some of the most obvious things about monsters like the succubus' charm spell "Allure".

* * *

Tsukune then saw the pretty girl again who was in her homeroom who then announced herself as Moka, which Tsukune then thought was a pretty name, little did he know of how terrifying a vampire can be when unsealed. She then after sitting down in front of him asked him what his name was and Tsukune then of course replied saying "Aono Tsukune"

* * *

 **So how was this chapter?**

 **Also make sure to review pls, it means a lot to get feedback!**

 **Next Chapter Reviews will be here, along with my responses to them.**

 **Remember to Review**

 **-Bropower125 Signing Off**

 **P.S. I'll try and tone down the authors note usage.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Orc

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here and I'm bringing you a new chapter! So far I'm actually writing this the same day that I uploaded the first chapter, I wanted to get this started as quickly as possible and not let the plot bunnies get away. Also just an fyi, if you had trouble noticing where breaks where in the story last chapter apparently deleted all of my asterisks, so now I'm using dashes. Oh just an fyi I found a mistake and quickly fixed it.**

'Tsukune'

' **Moroha'**

"Outer Moka"

" **Inner Moka" - Slight change here added quotes (Yeah I know I thought they were called brackets last chapter, silly me)**

" _everyone else when talking"_

(#) Author's note - Yeah I know another change

* * *

The teacher introduced herself as Ms . Nekonome and then told everyone:

" _As everyone knows this is a school for monsters to coexist with humans so, you must maintain a human form at all times, breaking this rule could result in being expelled from Youkai"_

Before she could continue any further a student named Saizou Komiya said

" _Teacher, why can't we just eat the humans?"_

then she replied saying that the humans outnumber the monsters and have too many weapons.

* * *

Homeroom had just ended and there were 2 days before classes started so that people could get used to the layout of the school.

While walking around Tsukune had a small dispute about leaving with Moka, and Moka said

"You can't leave Tsukune, you're the first person I sucked blood from, and a woman never forgets her first"

She then smashed him into the wall, creating cracks in the wall that were somewhat intimidating. Tsukune then mumbled 'very strong' before fainting, then he got up and chased after Moka. Tsukune and Moka now found themselves on a bridge combining the two sides of the school together.(1)

The big lunky teen named Saizou from before walked up to Tsukune after Moka got too far away and started saying

" _You stay away from MY woman, you hear me, or else I'll smash you into a pulp"_

Saizou then smashed the wall behind Tsukune, then Tsukune ran to his dorm and wrote down a withdrawal letter.

* * *

Tsukune was starting to walk to the bus stop when Moka tried to stop him. She tried to reason with him saying that she hated humans, then Tsukune said that he had lived with humans his entire life and wasn't afraid of them, and then he continued to make his way to the bus stop.

Moka started crying, this was her first friend and she didn't want to lose him. All of a sudden Saizou showed up and his tongue became very long at the thought of doing something deplorable to Moka.

She started thinking about what would happen if Tsukune didn't come back to save her, she then continued to cry.

* * *

Tsukune saw the bus driver and his bus at the bus stop waiting for him, the bus driver then said _"Kid, I figured you were gonna show up" he then eerily laughed again and said "Well, what is it gonna be?"_

Just then Tsukune heard Moka yell "NO" and ran to her side

As Tsukune made his way over to Moka, Moroha explained to Tsukune how to use his powers, incase the problem couldn't be solved with a moral dispute.

Moka noticed Tsukune come past the trees and shouted "Tsukune" then Tsukune shouted back "Moka".

Tsukune then tried using his powers for the first time ever, achieving so after two or three tries. (2). Saizou then said _"So, Tsukune the monstrel wants to protect his little purebred monster friend, what a surprise" (3)._ Tsukune then tries to fight Saizou with his blades but they weren't able to pierce Saizou's thick scaly flesh. Saizou then hits Tsukune, sending him flying into Moka, Tsukune then quickly puts away his blades and accidentally grabs Moka's rosary releasing her true form. (4). Tsukune then looks up at Moka, who is now covered in bats, for some reason the sky has turned blood red and so has the moon. The bats fly off of Moka revealing the true form of Moka, which put pure terror into everyone nearby due to the immense amount of youki radiating off of her.

Saizou then says _"So this is an S class super monster, the Vampire"_ he then continues on saying _"Oh well, I'll still win"._ Moka waits for Saizou to attack, then throws him off a cliff. (5) Moka then says **"Don't worry Tsukune I won't hurt you, after all I like your blood and I wouldn't want to let someone spill it"** She then clipped the ""Rosario"" back on and fainted, Tsukune then quickly caught her.

* * *

(1)Yes I'm pretty sure there's a bridge in the manga, where Saizou punches him into it because it looks like it though it could just be my perception of things being different then other people because i've had that problem before.

(2) Tsukune basically just gets those really cool blades that Moroha has to replace his hands, so basically he has the power of Moroha.

(3) Yes I rhymed there, no I wasn't trying.

(4) Remember, I never had Moka say that the rosary being removed makes her "Reaaaallly Scary".

(5) He still Survived, good thing his name wasn't Tim. XD

* * *

So I apparently also already have this chapter ready the same day so you get two posts in one day. Yay!

Anyways, no reviews yet sadly ): , so you guy's have to remember to review it 'k?

See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Haired Succubus

Chapter 3: Blue Haired Succubus

 **Hey everyone Bropower125 here with a 3rd chapter, and I know you're all thinking "what already?" and all I have to say is yes, I love writing, especially when i have something where I can do practically anything and I'm not copying any other fanfic writer, It's actually quite fun, honestly. Oh and just sayin' don't expect too too many fight scenes in the next few chapters, since I'm trying to avoid too much action already. Anyways this chapter will introduce Kurumu as evidenced by the title.**

* * *

'Tsukune'

' **Moroha'**

"Outer Moka"

" **Inner Moka"**

(#) - Author's notes (Go to bottom of story to read them)

""Quotes when in use other than speech"" (You know like when people make the double bunny ear gesture with their hands)

* * *

 **I do not own Rosario+Vampire in any way, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda.**

* * *

Moka walked by tons of people on the way to school from the dorms and all of them were talking about how cute or hot she was. Tsukune says hi to Moka, she then jumps at him, hugging him the first chance she gets. The crowd gets annoyed at the fact that Moka just hugged Tsukune. She then ask Tsukune if there's anything she can do for him due to him being an outcast ayashi. She then sucks his blood and he starts running in circles screaming. Moka then says "Tsukune your scent is intoxicating" he then thinks about the fact that she must be getting drunk on his blood or something then yells 'I'm not your personal cafeteria' running away with blood spurting out of his neck, which stops very quickly due to his monster blood. Tsukune walked past some very human looking skulls with slugs and mold on them. Then he finds a blue haired girl lying on the ground, he thinks about what an odd hair color she had. He runs over to her and and finds her shaking on the ground. He helps her up and she explains that she has ""Breast Cramps"", she then starts rubbing her breasts on him and he gets very uncomfortable, even blushing. She then told him to look her in her eyes. Moroha told him that it was a succubus trying to charm him and to not look in her eyes.

* * *

When Tsukune didn't look into the young succubi's eyes she was dumbfounded, how did anyone even know what she was. Tsukune then said 'Sorry, but I don't wanna get charmed and become a slave', she was furious and immediately transformed into her monster form. Her purple wings and tail told Tsukune everything ""Succubus""

* * *

He got out his two arm blades and began to fight, there was complete sword on giant nail action.(1). Tsukune finally landed a hit, though it was only a small graze on the succubi's cheek. Soon though the Succubus got tired and stopped doing aerial swipes and became a much more easy target, he then got rid of one of the swords and with insane speed hit her and knocked her into submission. Moka showed up and rushed over to Tsukune's side, she then told Tsukune to pull off her Rosario, he tried to but it didn't work.(2). When the Rosario didn't come off Moka asked Tsukune why it wasn't coming off and he just shrugged. He had as much of a clue as to why it didn't come off as Moka did.

* * *

After that they went to class to find out that everyone needs to join a club if they don't want to fail, so Tsukune and Moka went looking around for clubs. The only club Tsukune could find was the swimming club, however Tsukune didn't know that vampires are ""allergic"" to water, causing Moka to sit on the side of the pool, Moroha then warned Tsukune saying

' **This place smells fishy, I wouldn't stay at this club'**

Tsukune then asked what he meant getting a reply of

' **Mermaids'** (3)

Tsukune then went with Moka to go and try to find a new club when Ms. Nekonome showed up making a shameless plug to her newspaper club. Tsukune and Moka both agreed to join when Kurumu showed up, jumped on Tsukune and suffocated him with her breasts saying she would join too.

* * *

When the trio arrived at the newspaper, they asked Ms. Nekonome if they were the only members and she said

" _Nonsense, there's one other member, and here he is now!"_ (4)

A guy with really long hair and a red headband showed up saying _"Hello, My name is Ginei Morioka, but you can call me Ginbo"_

He then handed the roses he was incidentally carrying to all two girls in the group, Kurumu and Moka both blushed.

He then went to the desk and said

" _You must be ready to put your blood, sweat and tears into this paper"_ then he continued on saying _"Just Kidding, have fun!"_

Later on Gin told the girls to hang some posters up so that he could see under the girl's skirts, in doing so Tsukune noticed this and Moroha said **'Pervert'** which made Tsukune immediately know what Gin was doing and stopped him. Gin then started plotting revenge.

* * *

(1)Nails normally curl a lot more

(2)In the manga, Tsukune needs to be desperate to pull of the Rosario

(3)Mermaids in old legends steal the life force of men

(4) I know, I haven't introduced Yukari yet, remember this is an Alternate Universe

* * *

Well, we're ending on a cliffhanger today! Hope you like where this is going, and make sure to review!


	4. Chapter 4: Gin's Sort of Revenge

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here! Anyways the review I got was helpful, and honestly I was planning on getting rid of Moroha or "Inner Tsukune" from the start anyways, oh and this is going to be an extra, extra long chapter! (Mainly because of my writer's block thing( the other reason is because my plans for this story are gonna be awesome!), but now it's gone,** **however I may not be uploading for a while after this because I have High School Finals coming up and fast, so I'll be focusing more on finals)** **Anyhoo(ways) let's get started with the story!**

* * *

 **I do not own Rosario+Vampire in any way, it belongs to Akihisa Ikeda**

* * *

'Tsukune'

(I'm killing off Moroha this chapter)

"Outer Moka"

" **Inner Moka"**

(#) Author's Notes...

'Quotes'

" _Speech for everyone else"_

* * *

Tsukune could tell that Moroha's spirit was weakening, he was talking less and his presence was significantly weaker, plus Moroha had said that it wouldn't last forever already anyways, and then Tsukune would become human again, and then he would be killed by everyone at the school, the thought made him shudder… Another fact was that Tsukune was having more and more trouble going into the form, and then he figured out it was weakening Moroha even more so he stopped, he practically killed Moroha already.

* * *

Tsukune's classes went by fast, then after class Gin showed up and showed Tsukune a spot to get a good 'scoop' for Newspaper Club so Tsukune peered in the window and found out it was the girls locker room 'Yikes' Tsukune thought and then heard the camera shutter. Gin then laughed maniacally after Tsukune made too much noise, Gin then ran off like a speeding bullet and left Tsukune to get killed, or worse. Tsukune was so scared for his life at this moment, his life was flashing before his eyes, who knew what a monster girl would do to a peeping tom.

* * *

After Tsukune was beaten really badly, he was locked in a shed and left to die, Meanwhile Gin was trying to get his way with a certain pink-haired vampire, suddenly Kurumu got Tsukune out of the shed, she saw what Gin had really done and was going to make sure Tsukune got back at him for this, however first she gave Tsukune her homemade cookies allowing Tsukune to stand back up again, Tsukune now knew by this point that Moroha was most likely gone, and it really wouldn't have mattered, there's no way Tsukune could have faced Gin, even Tsukune with Moroha's power couldn't see the speed of Gin, or did he even still have Moroha's power at that point, it was too hard too tell, swallowed by fear all Tsukune wanted to do was curl up into a tiny ball. (1) . As Kurumu reached the school ceiling with a scared Tsukune in tow (his fear scent was through the roof, everyone could smell it), she dropped Tsukune who then ran to Moka and pulled off her Rosario waiting for her to protect him like she had done in the past, however Gin had also let out his true form and was way too fast for Moka, everytime she went to attack he was already behind her, wearing her out so he could take her away, when suddenly a small cloud passed by the moon, however the cloud quickly passed by before Moka could lay a hand on Gin.

* * *

This time however Gin went for Tsukune hoping to kill him, he attacked Tsukune so much that Tsukune was knocked out, Moka then ran to Tsukune and drank his blood, then quickly injected hers, hoping to make extra sure he would survive by completely replacing his human blood, this had a somewhat desired effect not only was Tsukune fully healed, he had turned into a Dhampir. (2). The Dhampir then saw a giant cloud cover the moon, and this cloud was gonna be there for a while, the Dhampir noticing that Moka was out for the count knew he would have to take the werewolf on his own, and do it quick.

* * *

Almost immediately the werewolf made a funny remark about his power running deep which Tsukune knew was not true since he had studied tons of monsters in his time here already, and he then chased after Gin, hit him once and sent him flying, however this was not enough to take out a werewolf, especially not for a newly transformed Dhampir. Still having the memory of how to use speed like this Tsukune used it to his advantage to gain the upper hand on Gin and land powerful blows on Gin.(3). The fight lasted a good 5 minutes but Tsukune had subdued the annoying werewolf, and knew what the newest newspaper to be published would have on it.

* * *

The next day a newspaper was put out declaring Tsukune's innocence and saying that Gin had framed him to get away with peeping on the girls locker room.

* * *

The next day the test results were in and Tsukune had gotten the 127th place, one place above average, Moka had gotten 13th, and nobody knows what Gin had gotten. Recently though a witch had set her eyes on a certain vampire and planned to act on her feelings in a few days. However before that could happen her class president came up and started harassing her, not knowing what to do she threw a rock at him with her magic wand, however she only made him more angry, she then used her wand and summoned a giant metal pot to conk him on his head so she could get a few more days before she would be attacked by him.

* * *

Now that Tsukune's blood couldn't be drunk by Moka, Moka had to find a new food source so she started drinking from Kurumu since she wouldn't even go near Gin after what he had done, and well Tsukune also needed blood now so he started drinking from Gin on the condition that Tsukune would owe Gin a new camera if Moka or Kurumu broke the school's camera that Gin had been borrowing for perfectly 'legal' reasons.

* * *

(1)Were reaching dark amounts of fear here, Yikes

(2)Dhampir is pronounced a bit different than some would expect the am part is pronounced like the am from amish and the ir part is pronounced like an yr (like the e sounding y)

(3)Tsukune is a punchy sort of guy, so I was going to put punches here instead but it wouldn't have sounded right

* * *

I told you guys this would be a longer chapter! Anyways hope you liked it, also I was planning on getting rid of "Inner Tsukune/Moroha" at some point anyways I just wasn't sure when I was going to do it. Anyways due to finals being right around the corner I won't be uploading for a while, so I hope this will do for a bit! Bropower125 Signing off...


End file.
